The dance
by S.M wane
Summary: A missing scene from Winter Romance. It's going to be Troy and Gabriella 's big day to perform their Argentina Tango but Troy is having trouble. He starts to have dirty dreams of her. How would it turn out?


The dance

One shot, squeal to Winter Romance

* * *

**Troy's house, night.**

She was simply stunning.

He was sitting in the armchair, watching his dance partner resting on the white couch.

The muscular guy with chestnut hair was staring intently at the beautiful raven hair girl lounging comfortably on the white couch of his house. He could not help but admire her olive skin that had a healthy glow, sweet facial features that he knew he could gaze at them for the rest of his life and not grow tired of them. Did he mentioned those large alluring mocha eyes that constantly fascinate him as they sparked or change with every emotion she was experiencing? Wow, did he just say he could look at them for the rest of his life? That was a large commitment, something he could only promise his dance partner.

At that very moment, her eyes were closed since she was exhausted from the long and tiring practice. They merely had a night to their big day- the opening night to the musical that was done by the dance and the drama club.

They had only one dance to learn and perfect and he was terrible at it.

His eyebrows contracted slightly.

Perfect Troy Bolton has his imperfections, he thought as he mused sourly at the slow progress.

As expected from a seasonal dancer, she had already nailed her part perfectly but he still had difficulty with the routine. He knew the moves by heart but he lacked the emotions. Dance is really an expression of one's feelings by moving one's body- it would be stiff and meaningless if he couldn't put his emotions into his dance.

He admired the way his partner moved on the dance floor- she was sexiness personified when she did the routine. She seemed to be tempting him with each bold move, with each look, playing him like a master seductress and he was completely in her mercy. Troy would have believed that she was a girl who was confident of her ability at captivating the other sex if she wasn't so shy with him.

His navy eyes trailed down her slim body to the promise ring on her fourth finger and he smiled. He wore a similar ring on his ring finger for about a month. Yes, Gabriella and Troy had been dating happily for one entire month!

Watching his girlfriend resting was one of Troy's favourite pastimes since he could admire her from every angle lazily.

"Cham, you are staring again, "said Gabriella softly, surprising him.

Her tone was not unfriendly. She must have sensed him staring at her since her eyes were still closed , hiding those wonderful chocolate orbs he so loved.

"I can't help it since I have such a stunning girlfriend." He chuckled softly as he continued watching. To be truthful, he could not even tear his blue eyes from the radiance of his girlfriend, especially after she had danced seductively with him for hours.

Gabriella had opened her eyes, revealing those soft round mocha eyes and turned quietly to watch him adoringly. Her gaze was soft with tenderness and it made his pulse race when their eyes connect. Even after one great month together, his body still reacted that way to her presence. He felt the love he had for her overwhelming him.

Troy was tall and well-built. She could see those define muscles from all the dancing and the basketball practice despite the loose shirt he was wearing for the practice. He had chestnut hair that he always kept it "Troy-ishly"messy and a face that was crafted on God's best day. Troy was absolutely a treat to the eye due to his perfect features and he had eyes that were so blue that she had fallen in love with them the first time she saw. She liked to think of them as windows to his soul since his expressive sapphire eyes would betray his emotions with the subtle change of its colour. Right now, he was happy because his eyes were of a sparkling blue, the same shade of blue as the ocean water on a hot sunny day.

"You're a work of art too or I wouldn't be called Miss Ogle." She grinned sweetly as she sat upright.

"Thank you for you kind compliments, baby." He beamed broadly, flashing his white perfect teeth as he sat next to Gabriella on the white couch and draped his arms around her slim shoulders. "I'm sorry for wearing you out. I can't seem to get the dance right." Troy muttered out of frustration as he drew his free hand through his chestnut hair haphazardly.

"Apologising is the right way to go. You can't imagine how tough it is to dance with a Chameleon." She said mockingly as she pretended to be very sorry about herself for it. Her mocha eyes were twinkling with amusement as she watched her boyfriend frown hard at the comment.

"Be nice," answered Troy. He smiled as he gently spun her so that her back was facing him.

Gabriella was surprised but she gave him free reign. He placed his large hands on her shoulder and began to knead the tension out from her body.

She let out a sign of contentment.

Her muscles were so tense! He thought worriedly as he gently kneaded. He focused all his attentions on her stiff shoulders as he worked the tension out of her muscle before he proceed to any other parts of her body.

"That feels really good, Troy, "cooed Gabriella.

"I know you are busy comforting Taylor despite working your ass off for the upcoming science competition. It does not help that I can't grasp the dance." Troy whispered softly as he concentrated in reliving his girlfriend of some of the tension in her shoulders.

"It's as what Miss Anna had mentioned. You got all the moves. All you need is a little faith in yourself that you can pull through it and more feelings into it." She answered dreamily as she relaxed.

Troy could not help but chuckled. Gabriella really enjoyed the massage. He could imagine how she looked now even though he was facing her back, her eyes closed in bliss as a small smile touched her lips.

"Feelings? Argentina Tango is so passionate?" He suggested softly as he tried to search an appropriate term. It was more than passionate-it was something explosive and had to be aggressive and ardent obsessive partner. He had to revel in her body and his pure lust for her and he had to dance with her in a way that looked as if he had the power over her. It was simply too bestial for him to handle. Troy did not think he had that kind of dark and strong feelings as a lover.

"How should I put it? How about trying to think of it as you're making love to me? It should be passionate enough."She added simply as if the solution was really that easy.

"How did you do it?" He asked incredulously as his sapphire eyes widened. He was no innocent kid to desire but he could not shed the part of the concern and caring lover to Gabriella to evoke that dark hunger for her he needed so much to make the dance work brilliantly. Troy had been shutting those thoughts down because he felt that he was degrading her. He wanted to respect her body the same way he respect his own.

" Maybe one day, we can explore it after certain procedures." She answered huskily as she gently removed his hands from her shoulder and looked at him meaningfully with her sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled as he kissed her nose tenderly.

"Thank you for the massage, Cham. I've got to go." She smiled as she kissed his cheek sweetly, standing up. She began to pack her things into her bag and prepare to go back to her home next door.

"I get only that for the massage? Shouldn't I deserve more?" He demanded jokingly as he flashed his million dollar smile. He knew that particular smile had a melting effect on the fairer sex.

Her answering smile was sweet.

"I am spending time with a Chameleon, dancing and I don't deserve the massage?" Gabriella asked in mock-astonishment as she giggled. "I'm sure that the Love Guru would agree that I deserve it."

Love Guru huh? It was one of their older jokes that did not seem to make either of them laugh since that was the way he had actually got a date with his stunning girlfriend.

He smiled pleasantly as he threw his hands up in the form of surrendering. "Anything for you, Gabs. Let me walk you back to your house."

"Don't be silly, Cham. It's just next door. I'll be safe. You need your rest for the big night tomorrow." She said crossly as she took her bag and prepared to leave.

"I want to prolong the time I can spend with you, Gabs. Every second we are together counts and even if I spend the rest of my life being your shadow, it won't be enough for me." He pleaded as he held her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles sweetly.

His declaration had melted her heart. She knew it was silly but she could not help being moved. Those mocha eyes relent finally.

"Alright, just see me to my door then head back to your room to rest. You do know that shadow only appear when there is light, don't you?" She smiled gently as she held his hand.

"Trust you to pick on such minute things." He added in faux-irritation, leading her out of his house. "What an unromantic soul you have," complaint Troy, his cobalt eyes twinkling with delight.

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Smack!" He felt Gabriella swat him on his arm for his teasing.

Chortling, he led her home.

* * *

**Troy's bedroom**

Troy was only dressed in his basketball shorts as he lay on his bed, staring at his sky-blue ceiling. Even though he was physically drained, he could not help thinking about what Gabriella had suggested.

_How about trying to think of it as you're making love to me?_

He needed the passion and he did not know how to be that way around her when he was too protective of Gabriella- he frowned on anything that hurt her.

How would it be like if he could release himself from these constraints and make love to her? He thought curiously.

Closing his eyes, he began to drift to sleep and began dreaming.

* * *

_She was lying on his bed, looking lustfully back at him with those large mocha eyes she had. His eyes could not help but take in all of her since she was as bare as the day she was born._

_She was so hot!_

_Gabriella had the curves at all the right places. He was dying to touch that smooth olive skin and kiss those sensuous lips._

_Yes, those pouty lips._

_He heard himself groaned aloud. He closed the gap and began to kiss those sensuous lips. He wanted it all. The kiss was not the sweet and gentle but demanding and hot. It was unlike any kisses he had shared with her thus far. It made his blood boil with passionate and an uncontrollable thirst for her began to make known to him. He found himself battling for control with her tongue when his tongue finally got entry into her mouth._

_It was violent and explosive. Troy felt himself losing control of his considerate self._

_He focused his attentions on her olive skin neck as he laid a trail of not so gentle bites on it. She was moaning his name, driving his passion to a higher height as she arched with each touch._

_He was already hard._

_His blood was boiling with the desire to mate. He needed to sate that hunger._

_"Troy! " She moaned as he bit her collarbone hard. Gabriella was very sensitive to it and she had screamed his name in pleasure when he did so. It made him diamond hard._

_He was unaccustomed to letting his desire rage through his blood with Gabriella but he could no longer restraint himself any longer._

_He could not think. His savage desire had taken over his completely._

_Troy made a trail of kisses down her body, focusing his attention mainly on her chest to give her the most pleasure as she moved and moaned the loudest. He had lost his mind as he was so absorbed by the taste and his passion for the olive skinned girl that he had only one purpose-to sate his raging passion by mating with the most desirable girl he has ever met._

_He knew how her body would move together with him because of the long hours of practice they had put together. The familiar arching of her back, the curling of her slim leg around his, the feel of her body on his. _

_Her groans and her moans fanned his passion to greater heights. It was just too much to bear. He couldn't hold on any longer._

* * *

His eyelids shot open, revealing those sapphire blue eyes.

He was panting hard from the excessive passion.

"What was that?" He groaned as he sat up. It must have been the months of practising with Gabriella that made him so familiar to her touch and her body.

He checked the digital clock on his desk.

It was time to get up. Troy groaned as he threw his covers away from him. He needed a shower to clean up and cool his overly heated body down, he thought as he grabbed a white wife beater, a pair of jeans, his boxers and his towel before heading to the bathroom. He needed to clean the thoughts of her moaning at his touch so that he would not have a boner when he saw Gabriella later.

Troy was glad for once that he did not have to pick up his girlfriend from her home since she would always want to drive herself to school. She loved driving her MINI and put a foot down on her need to go to school on her own every day. He usually felt that they could spend even more time together if she allowed him to drive her to school but since she had insisted, he had to give in to her.

The images of her bare sensuous body were still fresh in his head and he felt as if he needed another cool bath soon. Troy was barely concentrating on the road as he made his way towards the red building with the large "E" on it. When he had finally parked his car without any accident, he happily thanked all the gods in the heaven as he jogged into the school building.

Gabriella would usually be at the cafeteria in the morning with her friends so he strode towards the place to meet her.

Troy finally set his eyes upon his girlfriend and she was seating with one of their friends.

He groaned mentally when he finally took a good look a her.

His girlfriend was wearing a rather tight black shirt and a pair of jeans that seem to highlight the curves of her body. He could even see some of her chest from the low neckline. All thoughts immediately concentrated on her chest.

He could imagine her moaning as he gently taste those mound of flesh. He could imagine her trembling with passionate under him. He grew hard immediately.

He did not realise that she had spotted him and was waving fervently at him.

"Troy!" Gabriella called worriedly as she waved at her boyfriend. He seemed to be staring blankly at her.

"Troy!" She tried again. This time she caught her boyfriend's attention. He flushed slightly. For a moment, she saw dark lust in those sapphire eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked with deep concern as she fixed her chocolate brown eyes on him anxiously.

His eyes were of a milder blue and he looked very unfocused when he met her glaze.

"I'm great, Gab." He answered as he sat next to her as he drew a hand through his messy chestnut looked rather tense.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. She was not convinced with his answer since he was acting very strangely. Troy was never that tensed or out of focus because of a big day. Taking his large hand ,she gave him a comforting squeeze as she gave a small, assuring smile.

"Are you nervous about the musical later?" Sharpay asked as she looked at him. He seemed to be shifting about uncomfortably. "It's natural that you will get nervous before your big day." She assured as she smiled in the most comforting manner as she could mustered. Despite her effort, it still looked like a self-absorbed, confident smile that she had always worn but Gabriella appreciated the effort.

Troy should be surprised that the Ice princess was showing some sort of concern for him but he was too distracted by the images of his girlfriend passionately making love with him in his head that he had ignored it.

Gabriella frowned in concern when she realised that he did not comment anything about Sharpay's extra niceness to him but she decided to keep her silence and pay even closer attention to him. It could have been his nerves since it was going to be the first time he would be dancing in front of an audience.

"We'll have our prep talk. We'll have to meet backstage and begin to change. We'll be testing the sound and the lights. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Sharpay announced as she stood up to leave. She needed to inform everyone that was in the muscial and finalised any last changes.

Both of them nodded stiffly. This was it, the last time they were going to practice, Gabriella thought as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She had nailed the dance but she wasn't sure if it would be good enough for the audience.

* * *

Troy could not help noticing how tightly the material was clinging to her petite body. The plunging black dress Gabriella was wearing for the performance was driving him insane with longing.

What a great time for his male hormones to go berserk, he growled inwardly. She had tied her raven hair in a tight bun that exposed her neck and collarbone. Troy felt all his blood rushing south.

It was not good.

He had to concentrate.

He knew he was also wearing a dark suit that clung tightly to his body like most male ballroom dancers. His usually messy hair was gelled unnaturally flat on his head.

Troy began to think about basketball tactics as he stared at the blank wall. Everyone was rushing in and out of the backstage, preparing for the performance or noise was a great welcome to distract him from all thoughts of his partner.

Soon, they were coming up next.

He knew that Gabriella was having the nerves but he wasn't since he was more concerned about not have thoughts of what his touch might do to her.

The slow cheerily music had slowly faded away and was replaced by another faster song.

The lighting had changed to red to enhance the sexual tension in the air.

This was their cue; it was their turn to dance.

This was it.

Troy held Gabriella's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Gabriella gave a nod as she took a deep breath.

He led her up gently up the stairs right into the lime light.

Those intense onyx eyes connected with those equally passionate sapphire eyes.

All thoughts disappear at the moment when they settled into the dance position.

They began to dance the set that they have been practising and he never felt so turned on in his way she slid down his body and the way her body moved seductively around him drove him insane with desire.

He was watching her so intensely throughout the dance that she could melt.

Their bodies were moving enticingly with each other.

He lowered her to a graceful drop as she drew her feet seductively along his leg, making his blood warm.

The dance of seduction took place and he could not help being turn on with each contact her body had with his. He was getting hard.

It was simply mind blowing and totally over the top for him.

However, he played the part of the self-assured man properly, handling her as if he had control over her. A fierce smile played on his lips as he looked boldly at her, enjoying each moment they were tempting each other.

Soon it was over

He was surprised when the crowd were fervently clapping as they made their way backstage. He could not help but blinked blankly when he realised that their dance had ended as if he was tore out of a trance. He was so engrossed with her that he did not know that it had finished.

The entire backstage crew clapped when they came down as they commented happily on their dance.

Apparently, everybody loved the chemistry and the unbelievable level of sexual tension they had caused by their dancing.

They have done it! He had put the soul of the dance into it!

* * *

"CHAM! That was so HOT!" She squealed as she launched into his arms. "The way you look at me, you nearly make me wet." Gabriella smiled charmingly when they were finally alone in the dress room.

Other students were so busy helping running the performance from behind that the room at the side of the backstage was empty.

"I think I know a way to celebrate our success." He smirked meaningfully as he kissed her passionately and without any restraint for his hunger of the olive skin beauty in front of him.

After all, he was unfair that he was the only one that was sexually unsatisfied.

Gabriella just needed to be enlightened on the consequences of opening that particular door.

* * *

**A/N : Hi everyone, its' been a year since I wrote Winter Romance. I only realised recently I didn't have a chance to write the scene that they performed the dance that Troy had promised Gabriella to if she had done the try outs for the female basketball team. Here it is. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review this one shot.**


End file.
